narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dreamscape Project
The Dreamscape Project (ドリームスケープ プロジェクト, dorīmusukēpu purojekuto, 夢風景計画 viz. yumefūkei keikaku) is a site-wide, fanon canon role-play that takes place in the Naruto Universe and incorporates multiple storylines. It is set after the end of Naruto canon (Shippuden) and, due to slight alterations, is classified as an alternate-future sequel. The project is freeform in nature, and does not include a main set of protagonists or antagonists as there are multiple characters and viewpoints. Summary Note: Dreamscape Project incorporates everything laid out in Naruto canon up to , ignoring the events of . Thirty-five years after , the world has settled back into a constant state of low-level conflict. While attempted to maintain the peace, without a common enemy the soon fell, and tension arose between the lands once more. The were eventually all replaced by new individuals with their own policies and agendas. Naruto himself left a decade after he became Hokage, as his wife and son were killed by mercenaries and his daughter had been permanently crippled, and since then he has not been seen in twenty-five years. Meanwhile, the (with the exception of , and , who remained in their respective villages, and , who was re-sealed and later disappeared) scattered and settled down where they once roamed before. Although has completely disbanded, there are other organizations that rose to take its place, perpetrating the shadows that plague the lands. is at large, although his intentions are unknown, and was killed in a duel with a student, with many having been dispersed throughout the lands as a result. Recently, there have been rumors circulating about a mysterious phenomenon that occurs every time a renowned ninja is killed. Supposedly, even with proof of their death, they return to life, almost as if it had never happened. Geography Note: For more information see Fanon Canon Geography. Events List all role-plays pertaining to Dreamscape Project here: *Departure of the Bullet: The fight between Juro and Gekihen along with the latter's defection. *Invasion of Namigakure: An ongoing invasion by team Zenith in Namigakure. **Invasion: A Stone of Frozen Flames: The battle of Rokuro against Maketsu and Shiguma. **Invasion: The Sighted Phantom: The battle between Kuro Isei and Gekihen in the invasion. *Beauty and the Beast A discussion between Konoha's Senjō and Uzushiokage Shenron Uzumaki about the possible threat of Kirigakure. *Redheads and Red Eyes: A sparring match between Senjō and Juro several days before the Kage Summit. *UBC Special: Free For All A free for all hosted by Uzushiogakure's Broadcasting Company. Winner: Bobu Nomi *Summit: War and Peace: The Kage of the Great Nations gather in order to discuss the possible allies of Kirigakure and Uzushiogakure. *Conquering For Peace: The Beginning of a new world, SAISEI begins to conquer small nations. Chūnin Exams *Chunin Exams Phase One *Encounter One: Team Iroka vs Team Six *Encounter Two: Team Four vs Team Kiri Five *Encounter Three: Team Infinite vs Team Yamashiro *Encounter Four: Wolves vs Team Asuka *Encounter Five: Team Temari vs Kumo Team Seven (+Dreams) *Chunin Exams Omake Participants Note: Please do not include incomplete articles. (In alphabetical order). Land of Fire *''Sayuri Uchiha'' (Hokage) *Kanatoko Hyūga (Confidant of Hokage) *Shikaniku Nara (Bodyguard) *Homura Yamakaji (Jonin) *Happosai Hanju (Jonin) Land of Wind *'Grand Arcana' (Kazekage) *'Zenjou' (Land of Wind Daimyō, Kazekage's Advisor, Leader of Nanabake, Sunagakure's General) Land of Water *'Raiden Narukami' (Kirigakure Jonin Commander) Land of Lightning *'Kiyasui Iro' (Raikage) Land of Earth *'Kagari Ichigo' (Tsuchikage) Land of Whirlpools *'Shenron Uzumaki' (Uzushiokage) Land of Snow *'Doujinn Uchiha' (Furikage) Land of Rain *'Sanka Hyūga' Other Lands *Chūgo Omu (Land of Rivers) *Sōma (Land of Rivers, Takumi Village) 1 Tail: Raku ( ) 2 Tails: Seigetsu Senju ( ) 3 Tails: Akura ( ) 4 Tails: Shenron Uzumaki ( ) 5 Tails: None, (currently under the control of Zenjou) ( ) 6 Tails: Saiko Hōzuki ( ), Pseudo, Kuro Isei 7. Tails: None, (currently under the control of Akuma Force, in Keiku Uchiha's possession. ''( ) 8. Tails: Mamoru ( ) 9. Tails: None, (formerly ) ( ) Organizations *Akuma Force *Zenith *SAISEI *Mercs Next Door Locations (In alphabetical order.) Lands *Land of Dreams *Land of Earth *Land of Fire *Land of Lightning *Land of Rain *Land of Snow *Land of Water *Land of Whirlpools *Land of Wind Hidden Villages *Fubukigakure *Iwagakure *Kirigakure *Konohagakure *Kumogakure *Sunagakure *Uzushiogakure Other *Chogakure *Yōshigakure Notes *A dreamscape is a landscape or scene with the surrealistic strangeness or mystery characteristic of dreams. *DS is the abbreviation for “Dreamscape.” For article titles, if desired, both “Article Name (Dreamscape)” and “Article Name (DS)” are acceptable. It is advised that this demarcation be added only if it is needed to clarify or avoid confusion with another article of the same name. *Jinchūriki and Kage characters must be approved for DS before being added to this article. Hidden Villages must also be pre-approved and follow DS standards. The application page for Jinchūriki and Kage can be found here. *The official blog for Project Dreamscape, including rules and regulations, can be found here. *For a complete list of articles relating to the Dreamscape Project, see Category:Dreamscape.